Catharsis
by IndieDaisy
Summary: They were kindred souls. He defeated his inner demons. She fought the darkness lingering inside of her. He is her anchor. She is his catharsis. Both knew that an open heart is an open wound. But the dangers of being an Inspector and Enforcer will not stop them. Ginoza Nobuchika/ OC - POST-S2 - AU
1. Darkness at the Edge of Town

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I made a new story! This is my first time doing a Psycho Pass fanfic so I'm really excited! This story happens after Psycho Pass 2 and before the Psycho Pass Movie! And this is a Ginoza/OC pairing because I think he deserves a little love ;) I'm warning you all that this story contains spoilers for Season 2 and the movie. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story. **

**FULL DESCRIPTION: **

Ginoza Nobuchika has been an Enforcer for three years. He went through so much suffering to get where he is right now. The search for his best friend, Shinya Kogami, still continues without the knowledge of the Sibyl System and Akane Tsunemori. The less that knows, the easier he can find him without any interventions.

Asami Yukimura's ordinary life changes when she becomes the newest Inspector of Division 1 _and_ she happens to catch the attention of Ginoza. He knows there is something different about her and he is determined in finding out.

After doing an unstubstantial job on an assignment, Akane assigns Ginoza as Asami's mentor and advocate. Even though this displeases the both of them, they must get along and work together.

As time goes by, they eventually have a strong friendship. They slowly realize that they are kindred souls. Two sides of one coin. But the dangers as an Inspector and Enforcer stops them from pursuing their newfound feelings. Will they take the chance?

**DIVISION 1 TEAM ROSTER**

Akane Tsunemori

Mika Shimotsuki

Asami Yukimura (**OC**)

Ginoza Nobuchika

Yaoyi Kunizuka

Sho Hinakawa

Teppei Sugo

Shion Karanomori

**SETTING: **Takes place two years after Psycho Pass 2 _and _one year before the Psycho Pass Movie.

**PAIRINGS: **Ginoza Nobuchika x OC &amp; Shinya Kogami x Akane Tsunemori

* * *

**_\- Catharsis -  
_**_\- カタルシス -  
_**_\- 01. Darkness at the Edge of Town -  
_**_-町の端にある闇 -_

* * *

Myriad of raindrops cascaded from the dark, dreary night in Tokyo.

The sky made a rumbling roar as the rain contiued to pour. Treacherous puddles formed at irregular intervals along the sidewalk, and pedestrians had to weave their way in and out as to not get their feet wet.

The towering buildings that stretched up into the sky have been reduced to cowering slate-grey blocks against the writhing sky, the strength they once held diminished in an instant.

In a city of grey, the only brightness is the bright yellow of the taxis. People fought to escape the rain, jostled each other, waved frantically for a taxi to take them away.

Water dripped down the sides of the buildings around, flowed in twisting rivets, plunged into the gaping mouths of the drains at the sides of the roads.

The rain has a mesmerizing effect on this city of lights. Like a heavy cloak, the rain dampens the spirit of the streets.

But that did not stop Asami Yukimura from doing her job.

Tonight's weather forcast was a forty-five percent chance of heavy rain, and she did not expect that to become a reality.

Asami drove her baby blue colored Jeep as fast as she could when she heard there was an emergency.

Today was her first day on the job as an Inspector for the MWPSB of Division 1.

While she was at her apartment, Asami received an alert from the MWPSB. They needed extra assistance on a special crime case even though she recently graduated and was a rookie.

Due to her high intelligence and low Crime Coefficient, she joined the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau.

She parked her Jeep in an isolated alleyway, and turned off the engine.

Once she got out of her Jeep, Asami strode her way as she saw several civilians congested at the entrance of the building.

The pouring rain continued to rage on, but Asami used her messenger bag as support in protecting her from the rain.

There were series of drones and Komissa bots not letting them trespass inside the building.

"Excuse me!" Asami said as she squeezed her way inside the crowd and into the entrance of the building.

She took out her identification hologram card and presented it to the Komissa bot.

_"Welcome Inspector Asami Yukimura, you may enter."_ The Komissa bot exclaimed cheerfully as Asami entered the building.

The bright lights blinded her and once she got used to it, Asami examined her surroundings.

The main lobby of the building was crowded with more drones finding any physical evidence.

She saw a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair, and large brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, medium length black skirt, and black Oxfords. The dark blue MWPSB jacket she wore instantly made Asami realize that she was a fellow Inspector as well.

The woman had her arms crossed, and it looked like she was trying to analyze everything from the crime scene.

"Sorry, I'm late." Asami apologized as she approached the woman which startled her, "I am Asami Yukimura, the new Inspector for Division 1."

She extended a hand, and the woman graciously shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Akane Tsunemori, head Inspector."

_So she's the boss._ Asami thought to herself.

"I apologize for calling you this late in the night, but duty calls." The brunette said to her, "Plus, this is your first day on the job and you're suppose to start on the job next month."

"Ma'am, it's okay." Asami said sheepishly, "I received the proper training and I'm more than ready to begin my job."

"Good." Akane grinned and gave Asami an MWPSB jacket, "Here you go, Inspector Yukimura."

Asami smiled happily, "Thank you!" She wore the blue jacket and it fit her perfectly.

Akane then handed her an extra umbrella which was given to her by a drone, "Follow me."

They walked inside the stairway of the building, and went upstairs. It was silent for a couple minutes, but once they arrived at the doorway of the rooftop.

"Ma'am, where are we going?" Asami sheepishly asked.

"The _real_ crime scene." Akane responded to her as she opened the door.

"What?" Asami said confusingly, "I thought the crime scene was at the main lobby."

"It all started down at the main lobby, but the actual murder happened up _here_ at the rooftop." Akane replied as she cleared out any confusion.

Opening their umbrellas to keep them unscathed from the rain, they went outside of the rooftop only to see more drones covering the area.

There was also a group of people clad in black investigating the area. They did not pay attention that Akane and Asami was there because it seemed as if they were occupied at the moment.

She felt nervous because she easily knew that they were her new colleagues, and she was going to have to get along with them.

The rain eventually died down so they put their umbrellas aside.

Akane was right because Asami saw trails of blood stains smeared on the concrete ground which led to where the drones were surrounding.

"Oh my God." Asami said under her breath as her eyes widened as she saw a bloody, dead woman lying on the ground.

"Amaya Lang, CEO of the Dragonfly." Akane began to explain the situation.

"Dragonfly as in that jewelry store company?" Asami questioned her.

The head Inspector nodded, "Correct. Apparently, Ms. Lang was offered a business partnership with their opposing company, Imperial Pearl. But she declined."

"So the killer is the CEO of Imperial Pearl." Asami concluded as she fit the puzzle pieces.

"We believe that Zhao Wong is the mastermind. We checked that his Crime Coefficient is about 134 since after the murder happened." Akane said.

"It's pretty obvious that a man like him wouldn't get his hands dirty." Asami remarked, "He must've hired an assassin or a sniper."

Akane grinned, "You're very clever, Ms. Yukimura."

They were interrupted by another young woman. She had auburn brown hair which was tied up into a large bun, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a black dress suit and a MWPSB blue jacket. The woman stood five foot three and had a stern expression on her face.

Her eyes averted towards Asami, "You must be the new Inspector." She said that in a blank tone and was rather surprised that she was here.

"Yeah, I'm Asami Yukimura." She extended a hand to her, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The woman lightly shook her hand and let go, "And I am Inspector Mika Shimotsuki."

Then, there were more people approaching the threesome. They were the rest of the members of Division 1.

"Inspector Yukimura, the people you're about to meet is human just like us. But they'll hand judgement criteria different from us." Akane began.

Asami tensed a bit as her boss continued.

"Trust them, but at the same time, be careful and remember who they are. Underestimate them and you're bound to get hurt. Those people are what we call Enforcers and they are all subordinate to you." Akane concluded.

The head Inspector said all the names of the Enforcers to Asami.

"That is Yaoyi Kunizuka." She gestured at the young woman with midnight black hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and was wearing a black coat over her black suit. She smiled at Asami and vice versa.

She turned to the young man with messy red hair wearing a light brown hooded jacket and he lightly waved at her, "Sho Hinakawa."

"Teppei Sugo." She looked at the tall man with black hair and brown eyes accentuated by dark eyebrows. He gave Asami a small smile and she did the same as well.

"And Ginoza Nobuchika." He had ebony black pulled back into a ponytail, well-defined features, olive green eyes, pale skin. He wore a black suit with a brown trenchcoat, and she noticed the brown glove on his left hand.

She gazed at him and her heart began to beat rapidly. When he looked at her, she turned away and felt her cheeks warming up.

"I want Ginoza and Kunizuka to accompany Inspector Yukimura to capture Zhao Wong while Sugo, Hinakawa, Shimotsuki, and I will go after the assassin." Akane instructed.

Apparently, Mika was the only one who objected Akane's instructions, "With all due respect, Asami Yukimura is just a _rookie_. She _cannot_ handle capturing a sociopathic tycoon. You can't trust an amateur to this assignment ."

"That was kinda mean." Hinakawa couldn't help but say outloud and everyone else agreed.

It was in Mika's nature to say whatever was in her mind even if it would hurt someone's feelings.

"Shimotsuki." Akane glared at her.

Asami cleary knew that Mika developed a deep dislike towards her but she didn't know why. She wanted to say something back at her, but Akane came to her defense.

"I believe that Inspector Yukimura is more than capable in handling the assignment. And I ensure you, Inspector Shimotsuki, she'll do fine."

Asami intervened, "It's not that I oppose your instructions, but are you sure? I don't know if I can lead a group."

"Just like what I said earlier, I believe in you." Akane reassured to her and it made Asami smile a bit.

"_Tch_." Mika rolled her eyes and her arms were crossed on her chest.

The head Inspector cleared her throat, "Anyway, we'll be going now. Time is of the essence."

Akane and her group went downstairs and left the building, while Asami and her group stayed behind.

"I apologize for Shimotsuki's behavior." Yaoyi said kindly to her, "She's been moody lately, and we just tolerate it."

"It's okay, but I would prefer it if _she _apologized to me." Asami responded.

"We can establish this later, Inspector." Ginoza joined in on the conversation, "Let's capture this madman so we could all get our sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." Asami couldn't help but say and agree.

"Good idea." Yaoyi agreed as she followed the former Inspector.

Asami saw that Ginoza was using his portable hologram computer and was already tracking down the mastermind.

"Inspector." Ginoza called her out, "Zhao Wong is located at Wong Manor Estate near Fifth Street. If we go now, we will have the chance to catch him."

"Yeah, let's go." Asami agreed as she was about to make her way out of the building.

"Wait." Ginoza exclaimed as she grabbed her arm. Asami had an alarming expression on her face and he quickly let go of her. He found his composure and said, "We cannot apprehend him without being armed."

Asami eventually realized that it would be stupid to approach an unstable man with a skyrocketting Crime Coefficent without a weapon, "Damn, I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Don't worry." Yaoyi said as she grabbed a Dominator from the drone who was holding all the weapons, "You'll get the hang of this."

"Is that a Dominator?" Asami couldn't help but ask.

She heard many things about the Dominator. It was Sibyl's eyes and had the jurisdiction of judging a person through their Crime Coefficent.

Ginoza nodded as held the Dominator in his hand, "Yes. Have you used one before?"

"I used one that has the trigger lock off as a part of training. But I never actually used a _real _Dominator." Asami replied, "I guess it doesn't hurt, right?"

She reluctantly grabbed the Dominator and suddenly felt a different sensation.

_"Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated." _Asami was startled by the voice inside her head and her surroundings were now blue with holographic codes.

_"User authentication: Inspector Asami Yukimura. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed_

_. You are a valid user." She sighed in relief and then turned to the Enforcers. _

"Let's go, Inspector." Yaoyi said to her, and Ginoza agreed with her, giving a reassuring nod to Asami.

"Yeah." Asami nodded.

Today was only the beginning of Asami's journey as an Inspector.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to keep it short so that the next chapter will be about Asami in the field. She won't be a badass YET. But she'll learn. I'm sorry if it's slow and the introduction is kinda lame, but it had to be done. I want the Ginoza/OC to be a slowburn romance to keep it realistic. Division 1's team roster is similar to the one in the movie because this story takes place after the events of Pyscho Pass 2. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions, just PM or review. :)**


	2. The Road Not Taken

\- _**Catharsis**_ -

\- _カタルシス_ -

\- **_02\. The Road Not Taken_ -**

_\- 道は取らないで -_

* * *

The streets of Tokyo was overcrowded with numerous vehicles. Using Asami's Jeep, Yaoyi easily managed to avert away from the massive traffic by driving into a shortcut.

Inside the Jeep, Yaoyi sat at the drivers seat controlling the car, Ginoza sat at the backseat looking very calm and collected, and Asami sat at the passenger seat with an anxious look on her face.

"Don't worry Asami, we'll get there." Yaoyi said reassuringly as she focused on the road.

"I know but should we devise some strategic plan instead of facing that Zhao-guy head on?" Asami suggested.

Ginoza answered, "Trust me, Inspector. Facing him head on is our _only_ option."

"But—" Asami was then interrupted by Ginoza.

"Whatever you learned at the Academy, it's a waste. You don't need to follow the book and abide to protocol. All you need is your sheer instincts and intuition." The Enforcer explained to her.

He was speaking from experience.

Because of following the rules, Ginoza did not save many lives. That included his own father. He thought that intuition would get you killed, but he eventually realized that it would save his life.

Asami sighed, "For an Enforcer, you sure know what to say."

"I may be an Enforcer, but I've seen far too many Inspector's downfall because they are blinded by their own perception of right or wrong." Ginoza said in his defense.

Before Asami could respond to him, Yaoyi interrupted her, "We're here."

She clearly did not want to hear them getting on the verge of an argument.

The three parked the jeep at an abandoned alleyway, and left the Jeep holding their Dominators.

They arrived at the front gate of Zhao Wong's manor. It was quite elegant and beautiful because of the front lawn had a series of flowers and the mansion was very big and spacious. The lights were open and they instantly knew that Zhao must be inside his place.

But the gates were heavily locked and the security system was at its highest setting.

"Damn, it's locked." Yaoyi muttered.

Ginoza was about to aim his Dominator at the gate, but Asami stopped him.

"Hey! He'll escape if he finds out we're right here." Asami alerted him, "Let me do it."

She grabbed a magnetic device inside the pockets of her jacket, and placed it on the gates. It made a beeping sound and a blue light emitted from the device.

"I brought one just in case." Asami stated as the blue light disappeared and grabbed the device from the gate.

Yaoyi opened the front gate door and checked if there was anyone at the front lawn of the manor, "C'mon."

Both Ginoza and Asami followed behind Yaoyi as she brutally kicked the door of the mansion open. They entered the mansion only to see that there was no one in sight. But Asami knew that Zhao was hiding somewhere.

"Zhao Wong, this is the MWPSB!" Asami hollered as she held her Dominator tightly, "Please show yourself or we're gonna have to do things we might not regret."

Ginoza examined the entire room and he saw Zhao emerging from the staircase, and he aimed his gun at Asami.

"Look out!" Ginoza shouted as he shoved Asami to the ground as the sounds of gunshots pierced through their ears.

He tried to shield Asami from the gunshots so she would not get hurt.

Yaoyi rushed upstairs to catch up with Zhao leaving Ginoza and Asami alone together.

They were both in the weirdest, yet awkward postion. Asami was lying on the ground while Ginoza was on top of her looking down on her.

Ginoza couldn't help but notice her appearance. He got a better look at her cerulean blue eyes and pale skin. Her ebony black, long hair cascaded on the ground.

Her cheeks turned red because she was even more embarassed by the turn of events.

He snapped out of his train of thought and got up from the ground and extended a hand to her.

She reluctantly grabbed his hand and got up from the ground.

Asami nervously apologized to him, "Mr. Nobuchika, I'm sorry—"

"It doesn't matter." Ginoza interrupted her, "Your safety is all that matters."

And he really meant it.

To not let the tension go on, Asami eventually realized something, "Yaoyi needs us!"

Without wasting anytime, they grabbed their Dominators on the floor and ran upstairs only to see Zhao at the balcony while Yaoyi aimed her Dominator at him.

"Please!" Zhao pleaded as he began to cry, "Don't kill me! I'm all that my daughter has left! I needed Amaya to accept the business offer so I could have enough money to give a heart transplant for my daughter!"

Asami's eyes softened because she knew what it felt like to have nothing left in the world.

Yaoyi stiffened, "Your daughter will be sent to a social worker so she could be in a better family enviormment."

"Yaoyi! Please, put the Dominator down." Asami ordered her, "His daughter would be orphaned if he dies."

"With all due respect, Inspector, he's a latent criminal and must be eliminated." Yaoyi pointed out as she still pointed her Dominator at Zhao.

Ginoza chose the time to intervene, "Kunizuka is right. He has to pay the price for the crime he committed."

"Can we make an exception? He has good intentions in doing such a terrible crime." Asami implored her fellow Enforcers.

Ginoza pointed his Dominator at Zhao who had a horrified look on his face.

The Dominator said, "_Crime Coefficient 300. Lethal Eliminator Activated."_

"No!" Asami ran and shoved the Dominator out of his hand, causing Ginoza to look rather furious.

But it was too late.

Yaoyi did the job. She shot Zhao with the Lethal Eliminator which resulted Zhao's guts to explode and blood poured down on the balcony.

"No." Asami gasped.

"It had to be done." Yaoyi said stiffly, "This is our job, Inspector. We eliminate any threats against society."

"But—" Asami was interrupted by Ginoza, again.

"You could've gotten yourself killed for standing in front of a Dominator!" Ginoza scolded her, "Use you head on the field, not your personal feelings."

Yaoyi knew where this would head into, "I'll call Inspector Tsunemori and for more back up to clean up the area."

Once she went downstairs, Ginoza continued to reprimand her, "Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right."

"Don't tell me you're quoting Isaac Asimov." Asami scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe someone like you have read a book like Foundation." Ginoza remarked. He was instantly intrigued by her. She was highly intelligent even though she was twenty one years old. And she had good taste in literature.

"I get bored, sometimes so I read for fun." Asami shrugged, "And what I did earlier was right."

"Regardless, it doesn't matter if a criminal has a loving family because it would only be in the way to do what we have to do." Ginoza concluded.

"What if you were in his daughter's own shoes, imagine the loneliness and suffering it would feel if you lost your father." Asami quipped.

He was being hypocritical right now because he knew what it felt like when he lost his mother and father right in front of him.

But he did not want his personal experiences and feelings get in the way of his job.

"It doesn't matter." Ginoza said to her sternly, "You have lots to learn if you want to succeed, Inspector Yukimura."

He walked past her and left Asami alone at the balcony, and went downstairs with Yaoyi.

Asami knew that Ginoza was right as always.

She had lots to learn in order to be a better Inspector.

One setback would not stop Asami from continuing her job as an Inspector.

There was going to be many moments where she would fail, but there would be other moments where she would make everyone proud.

Once Asami found her composure, she went downstairs and joined the others.

This marked Asami's unsuccessful yet successful day as an Inspector.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself so I typed up the second chapter and posted it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Guest1995: Thank you for being the first reviewer and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and finally know what Asami looks like :)**

**Reviews, follows, or favorites are appreciated.**


End file.
